Life with the Devil Hunter
by AnnaliseRose
Summary: Trish rolled her eyes. The famed Son of Sparda was at it again. How does she manage to live with this guy? Just a casual , fun story- DxT
1. The time Dante didn't see coming

**AN: Ok, so I wrote this in hopes of making it a few chapters long... but now I can't decide what to do! The plan was to write one of those casual romance-y stories. What do you think? Or should I include a deeper plot? I can't decide :/  
>Ideas are more than welcome- they're greatly appreciated. (:<br>I love Dante x Trish :p**

She walked into Devil May Cry and slung Sparda off her back. She hung it up with the other weapons smirked, watching how it glistened in the light. Trish raised her arms, giving herself a good stretch, and propped herself belly down on the sofa, flipping through a magazine, ever so seductively biting her finger as she did so. So far she'd gone out solo, kicked some demon ass, had a good work out, and even managed to get her nails done. Ah… it was a good day.

Her eyes flickered to the ceiling as she heard the noises coming from upstairs. She rolled her eyes. It looks like the famed Son of Sparda has charmed yet another woman into his bed. How many has it been already this week? Five? And it was only Tuesday. She resumed her reading of this month's Women's Weekly.

Half way through "10 ways to bring the spark back into the bedroom", Trish heard hurried footsteps down the stairs._ Heh.._ She thought. _This is one article Dante definitely didn't need._

"Yeah babe, of course I'll call!"

From her perch on the sofa, she watched as a petite woman with a mess of brown curls locked lips with Dante ever so passionately. Her hands roamed freely over his chest and back.. she was hurried, desperate.. she was a mess.. and she couldn't get her hands off him! The corners of the demon's mouth curved into an almost wicked grin. This day just got even better. She cleared her throat.

The brunette jumped at the sound of an intruder's voice and spun around; horrified at the sight of the hauntingly beautiful blonde, seemingly very comfortable in the demon hunter's house. The way Trish watched them was almost feline; her every little movement was so sensual as her piercing blue eyes focused on them.

Dante caught the glint in her eyes; the streak of pure wickedness. _'oh fuck.. '  
><em>

"Wh-who… who is this?" the brunette asked in a panic, her eyes darting from Trish to Dante.

Dante let out a small chuckle. "This is my partner. We _work _together," he said, stressing on the word through gritted teeth, shooting a stern look to his blonde companion.

"Mmm.."said Trish, rising smoothly from the sofa and making her way to Dante's back. She twirled her finger around a lock of his hair and licked her full, pink lips. "My man and I work _very _well together."

Her voice was breathy; sensual. Her eyes flickered dangerously at the stranger. "The question is… who are _you_?"

The brunette raised her hands to her mouth. "Oh..ohmy.. oh my GOD! I-I-"

Dante smacked his hand to his forehead as Trish rested her arm on his shoulder. The damned woman was hotter than hell, but she was going to pay for this.

"Babe.. babe oh come on, don't be like that.. you've got the wrong idea! Really! You remember what I told you right? How you were the-"

_Smack._  
>The brunette stormed off, leaving her mark on Dante's cheek.<p>

Dante paused for a full ten seconds, his hands fixed on his hips; then shook his head and chuckled, facing his partner.

"You bitch."

She grinned and gave him a little bow.

"I'm gonna make you pay for that,"he said, still grinning.

Trish shrugged her shoulders, her silky blond hair bouncing slightly at the movement. "You had fun while it lasted," she said sweetly. "Besides, it's not like you were actually gonna call. "

Dante let out another chuckle, setting himself down on his favourite chair and propping his feet on his desk. "Hell whore." He thought for a moment then added: "She wasn't my type anyway."

Trish let out a small, melodious laugh. "So what did you do today?" She lowered her head slightly, pouting her lips the slightest bit, and raising one perfectly shaped eyebrow at him . ".._Other _than her."

"Hah." He chuckled deeply, running his fingers through his hair. "Nothing actually. I'm that good. She couldn't get enough of me. Who could?" He winked. "I'm hungry. What's for lunch babe?"


	2. The time Trish had some fun with bikes

**WHeee chapter 2! (: So far it's just fun stuff.. no diabolical plot. maybe i'll keep it that way.  
>This didn't really turn out the way I planned it, but mehh. Trish + leather + bikes = win (:<strong>

**Thanks so much for reviewing! 3**

**Angelforever06: thanks, it means alot to me that you read it (:**

**Blackrose Dmc: Thanks so much, I love that they can make fun with each other too! It's pretty amazing, to me (: So i tried to recreate it here (:**

**ok onward!**

"So _that_ was your idea of _fun_? "

They sat on a bench by the shore, hotdogs and soda in hand; it was too beautiful a day to be having the usual order-in pizza. Dante still couldn't get over Trish's little stunt, and that pleased her to no end.

They stuck out like a sore thumb in the crowd, clad in their leather and weapons strapped around their waists ("just in case some crazy demon shows up," Dante had chimed), but they ignored the glances and stares people gave them. It was nice to just do something 'normal' once in a while, and the sun and sea breeze were amazing. Trish relished every tiny sensation they left on her bare skin. It was days like this she was extremely thankful for the day Dante had brought her out of Mallet Island. Prior to that day she would never have even dreamed of how wonderful the world really was.

She looked up at the sky. She really did like how clear and blue it was.

Dante watched her intently. Every once in a while, Trish had this innocent curiosity about her, which he honestly found to be quite adorable, beneath all that attitude and sex appeal. He quickly turned away when she met his gaze.

Dante let out a small wolf whistle. Trish followed his gaze and realised why: he'd caught sight of a group of young women in bikinis, lazing by the beach.

"Have I ever told you how much I love the beach, Trish? "he said, not looking at her, grinning from ear to ear. "We should get out here more often."

"Mmm. And perhaps we should bring our wetsuits," she said, ignoring the message behind his statement.

"Oh yeahh. I'm pretty irresistible in my trunks."

Trish rolled her eyes. As much as she would have liked to give him a snarky response to that, she had to admit he was quite the looker. She watched as he waved to one of the girls, who giggled and waved back coyly.

Dante laughed to himself. He wasn't in the mood to get another one so fast- his face was still tingling from this morning's affair.

"Hey there babydoll."

Dante whipped his head at the sound of this unfamiliar masculine voice. He noticed a tall guy of muscular build smirking in their direction; wearing shades and a leather jacket, leaning against a huge bike. He was heavily tatted and surrounded by a group of men with similar jackets and similar bikes. Dante furrowed his brow. He knew he was good looking, but he never thought he'd attract..

Oh. Right. He was looking at Trish. Trish, who looked utterly disinterested, paying them no attention. _Of course_. Dante laughed inwardly.

Not to be ignored, the man stepped closer to the blonde demon and bent over, such that his face was close to hers. "What's the matter baby, didn't you hear me?"

Trish raised her eyebrow at him, her sultry eyes meeting his. "Oh , I'm sorry… I always thought I was a little more.. _developed_.. than a _baby_doll." She cocked her head at him and smiled. _'Damn,'_ thought Dante. '_What the hell is she doing?' _ These men did not look like good news. This guy wasn't even remotely good-looking! And besides, those were _his_ sultry eyes.

Trish looked past the man, to his bike. She hated small motorcycles, despised them; she found them to be a nuisance, pests; like ants crawling on the road. She wished they would just get out of the way. Big bikes, however…she _loved_ big bikes.

"What you lookin'at there, baby?"

Trish moved her eyes slowly to him and smiled seductively. "I'd love to have something so big between my legs."

Dante felt his jaw drop. "Hey babe.. what do you say we head back?" he said. He was tired of being ignored, and quite frankly, he didn't like her flirting with some weirdo.

"Who the hell are you?" the man said, turning to Dante.

Dante raised his hands in front of his chest and laughed light heartedly. "Hey man, I'm her partner." He grinned at Trish and said mockingly, "We work _very_ well together."

The man just laughed at him. "What are you, her lesbian partner? Come on babe, what say we ditch the pretty boy and you let me take you for a _ride_.." He was getting so close to her now that Dante swore his next move would probably have been to grope her.

Dante was getting up, ready to sock the guy in the face, when Trish placed her hand on his chest, stopping him. He looked at her quizzically.

"_You_ take _me_ for a ride? I bet I could beat you on one of those things _any day_," she said, the fire of a challenge burning in her eyes. Dante could see the sexual frustration plastered across the guy's face, mixed with his annoyance at the audacity of this woman. "What say you lend me one of your boys' bikes and we have a race?" she purred. "But if you're scared, I understand."

Dante laughed, deep and hard. This woman was unbelievable. "I'd walk away if I were you, pal," he said, grinning at the man. "She sounds pretty serious."

The tattooed man was angry now. He threw his cigarette to the ground, stomped on it, and pointed to one of the men in his group. "You! Give her your bike.. let's teach this little bitch a lesson" He turned to face Trish, whose eyes had lit with excitement. "When I win, baby girl, I'm taking you back and I'll show you who's boss."

Looking as gleeful as ever, she replied: "Done."

*********************************************************  
>She propped herself on the bike and caressed it almost lovingly. It was beautiful.<p>

A whistle was blown and the tattooed man stormed off, leaving a cloud of dust behind him. Trish stayed where she was , shaking her head. "Excited, isn't he?" She looked at Dante and smiled.

The other men began to laugh. "What's the matter sweet cheeks, dontcha know how to start it?"

Trish smiled and gave them a playful wink- then revved up the bike. It leapt and did a somersault mid-air, landing several hundred meters away; then she was gone.

"Heh," said Dante, facing the now silent group. "Didn't see that one coming, did you? "

He drove furiously. Hah. That bitch didn't even take off yet. And she had the nerve to think that she could beat him. She was probably miles behind him now.

He looked to his right and jumped. _'What the hell?'_

Trish playfully blew him a kiss. He rammed the side of his bike into hers, trying to throw her off balance- but it was to no avail. She merely pushed back harder, and sped off.

When he reached the finish line (which they had agreed would be the same as the starting point), he saw the blonde seductively licking ice-cream off her fingers. "Oh, back already?" she said, feigning a look of innocence.

She threw him her helmet and turned to walk away. Dante stuffed his hands in his pocket and watched her, grinning as he turned to the still-stunned man.

" Looks like the lesbian partner gets her tonight," said Dante mischievously, cocking his head slightly and giving a two-fingered salute to the group of men, before turning and walking after her.

"That was fun," said Trish, when Dante had caught up with her. "Have I ever told you how much I love the beach, Dante? "she said, smirking.

Dante threw his head back and laughed, placing one hand around her shoulders. "Perhaps we should get out here more often."


	3. The time Trish and Dante played rough

**So yes.. chapter 3! It may be a little out of place, but if I didn't post this up.. I don't think I could have gotten anything else done. Hope you like it!**

**Snookens5 & Semjaza; thanks so much for reading and reviewing!**

* * *

><p>"Damned rain! Ugh!"<p>

A disgusted expression was plastered across Dante's face as he looked out the window. "I had plans tonight!"

The pair had returned from their rather exciting day by the shore and decided to lounge around for the rest of the day. They had caught a movie on tv about some vampires that sparkled, which made both of them roll their eyes, sparking a stream of insults, especially from Dante. By 7pm, Dante had decided to bring out the drinks; by 8pm it started to rain. The clock struck nine.

"Oh?" said Trish, leaning against the large pool table that stood in the office. "And what plans might that be?"

"Grab a couple of drinks, see if I get lucky," he winked.

"Heard of this wonderful invention called an umbrella? It's been around a while.."

Dante rolled his eyes. "Umbrellas are uncool."

"Then walk in the rain. Or take a cab."

"Cabs are uncool.. and the rain would ruin my hair." He grinned, running his fingers through his hair. "And I must say, it looks pretty good right now." He took another swig of his beer, looking at her through his lashes.

The corners of Trish's mouth curved into a slow, wicked grin. "Why yes, Dante. Yes it does,"she cooed. "In fact, you look absolutely.. delectable."

"Hah. You've always been a bit of a predator, haven't you?" said Dante, chortling deeply. He took yet another swig.

"Mmm…" she said, grabbing his face with one hand. He caught a glint of mischief in her deep blue eyes. Slowly, she brushed her lips ever so lightly against his. He felt her warm, soft tongue venture into his mouth, licking at the beer he had hardly begun to swallow. She looked up at him for a fleeting moment with the most devilish expression he'd ever seen, before turning her attention to his mouth once more. She coaxed his tongue out with her own and caught it between her teeth. Her lips clasped over it and she began to suck, slow yet hard, driving him to the brink of insanity. Just as he was about to reciprocate, she pulled away, making her way back to the pool table. She winked at him.

"Damn you.."

In one quick movement, he was behind her; with one arm around her waist as the other grabbed a fistful of her hair, pulling her neck backwards. His rough tongue traced the length of her neck to her ear. "I'm quite the predator myself." He bit down into her neck and sucked hard.

She flung him over her shoulder to the ground, catching him by surprise. He felt the wooden floor crack beneath him. "Ooh. Fiesty."

The tall demoness stepped towards him and straddled him, bringing her face close to his; her blonde tresses falling past her face and forming a veil around them. He could still smell the intoxicating scent of alcohol on her breath, mixed with the familiar smell of her skin and hair. The prickling pain and the overwhelming tension drove him absolutely wild.

"mmm.. _someone's_ happy.." she said huskily.

Dante grabbed her by the arms and jumped up, pushing her roughly onto the pool table with a crash. He bought his mouth teasingly close to hers. "Of course I am." He held her arms down on either side of her head and pushed his body against her. "Do you remember when I told you I'd make you pay? Time to settle your debt.."

She grinned. "Finally."

Dante smiled. It was going to be another one of those fun nights.

* * *

><p>Dante awoke the next morning, his body aching yet full of contentment. It wasn't every day that he was able to unleash all his energy; it wasn't easy to find a woman strong enough to take it; a woman who wouldn't break under his strength. So, on the rare (or not-so-rare) occasions Trish offered it to him, the devil hunter willingly obliged.<p>

More often than not, it was amazing. Getting it on with a demon definitely had its advantages. Getting it on with a hot, skilled demon… He felt chills down his spine just thinking about it.

A hot, skilled demon _in leather_. He _loved_ leather.

This had been going on for many months now, and he always found himself waking up the same way: alone; pondering the reality of the previous night's events, and thinking of the possibility of everything just being a very enjoyable dream. She was such a tease- just a taste then she was gone, leaving him to wonder if he had gotten the taste at all. It could have just as well been a dream, if it weren't for the aches and pains, and the chaos and destruction they had left in their wake.

He surveyed his office as he pulled his trench coat on, saving a little bit of his dignity. His beloved pool table suffered three broken legs and a crack down the middle. The whole place looked like a mess. There were signs of struggle everywhere- if he didn't know better, he would've thought one hell of a fight had ensued. He smirked at the thought. He and Trish did enjoy having a little tumble once in a while.

_Once in a while_. He sighed. The damned bitch sure knew how to keep him waiting. '_But that makes it all the more fun,'_ he thought, heading up the stairs to have a hot bath. He could think of what to do with the damages later.

* * *

><p>It was noon and Trish still had not returned. Dante sat at his desk and stared at the clock impatiently. There was no way he was going to clean this up all on his own.<p>

It had been a pretty slow day, he'd received no calls and had made no plans. If it were any other day, Dante would probably be getting restless by now, what with the lack of activity and demon slaying; but seeing as he had just had a good work out the previous night, he felt he was in no dire need of exercise.

He glanced at the deck of cards on his desk. He hadn't played poker in a while. It would be nice to have some guys over to play. It would definitely kill time, and he might even make some money. Making money off his friends. That would be a good day.

'_But who shall I call?'_ he thought. He wasn't in the habit of keeping in close contact with people, and he hadn't seen the people he was (or used to be) relatively close to in quite a while. _'What about that punk, Nero?'_ he thought. Nah. He probably didn't have any money to bet anyway. Besides, that kid was always hanging around his beloved Kyrie. Dante rolled his eyes. _'What is it with kids today and this whole 'true love' concept?'_ To Dante, there was no fun in being tied down. He needed, longed, to be free. And that he was. '_Maybe I'll teach the kid a thing or two, one day.'_

Dante didn't see himself ever falling head over heels in love with a woman; no woman could ever keep up with him. He was complicated. He saw many women, many who would willingly throw themselves at him, who would be his slave if he wanted them to be, yet none of them made the cut. And thus, he came to the conclusion that perhaps love was just not for him.

He was jerked back to reality by the sound of his front door opening. He heard the sound of heels on his wooden floor. A familiar scent filled the air, sending a jolt of electricity down his spine. Memories of last night flooded his mind. He cursed under his breath. _'Damned bitch's got some sort of control over me.'_

"Welcome back," he said, without glancing up to look at her.

Her soft laughter echoed through the room. "This place looks like it's been hit by a hurricane."

He looked up to see her wink at him as she took her sunglasses off. He _loved_ those sunglasses.

"I brought lunch," she said, gesturing at a plastic bag she was carrying. "Fish and chips. I heard fish was supposed to be good for you, or some shit like that."

"Ah," said Dante, taking the bag from her. "Thanks babe. I'm starving! " he pulled out the two meals, wrapped in newspaper, and gestured for her to sit down on his desk. "So where did you go today? Break any hearts?"

Trish laughed her melodious laugh. "A few." She sat down at the corner of his desk and watched as he dug into the meal gratefully. "I just went for a walk.. hoping to bump into some demons in need of extermination. No such luck though, "she sighed. "You know Dante, I don't know how you survived while I was gone!"

"What, when you decided to ditch me and go solo? Hah. It wasn't for all that long. Had you been gone a day longer I may have just died," he grinned at her. "I'm glad you came back, Trish."

"…That was.. awfully nice, for you."

He gestured to the sword that was still slung on her back. "Yeah, and so was that."

She smiled at him warmly. "Yes. Yes it was."

For a moment, the room fell silent, the only noise coming from the turning of the ceiling fan. Dante looked closely at the expression on Trish's face. It was almost..loving. The silence and nostalgia were making him particularly uncomfortable. He swallowed hard to push down the big lump of food he'd stuffed in his mouth.

"Hey Trish, ever play any poker?"

The blonde shook her head in response.

"Come with me to the casino tonight. I'll teach you a thing or two."

* * *

><p><strong>Great. now i can't wait to write the next one XD<strong>


	4. The time Dante finally won a poker game

**Chapter 4 is up (:  
><strong>**Thanks so much to everyone who has commented and added to favourites and added to story alert- you make me a very happy girl (:  
><strong>**Also, I've decided to change the chapter names - so that they're like recalling memories (eg. remember that time that...) .. yeah. yay ok onwards! *shutting up***

* * *

><p>"What? No way. Sure you're not cheating?"<p>

Trish giggled at Dante's annoyance. This was the fourth game he had lost, and his cash pile was quickly dwindling.

She eyed the casino with a child-like curiosity. The bright lights, the rows and rows of machines, the tables where people sat to just throw their money away- it was just a totally foreign concept to her. She couldn't understand why humans would waste their time and resources on such a seemingly pointless activity. She had to admit that the place was beautiful though; Dante had brought her to one of the higher end casinos in hopes of showing off his classy gambling skills. He was failing miserably.

Of course, she knew that not all humans lost so miserably. She had heard of Lady's incredible lucky streak when it came to gambling, perhaps she would be able to witness it for herself one day.

The casino was part of a 5-star hotel in the city, about an hour's drive from the office; twenty minutes by Dante's driving. At the entrance stood a magnificent fountain, over which hung a beautiful chandelier. The reflection of the water on the chandelier brought a magical charm to the already spectacular sight, as it danced rhythmically around the room. The people that stood in the lobby looked of utmost importance, standing in their suits and checking into what must have been thousands-of-dollars-a-night rooms. More money spent unnecessarily on the frivolities of life. Trish sighed. _'It must be lovely being this care-free'_.

Dante had pointed out that this would be different from their usual routine- usually a toss between slaying murderous demons or binging on alcohol and pizza- and had insisted she dress up for the occasion, a decision he soon regretted. He grumbled and complained as she took her time getting ready, wondering aloud why women needed so many hours to do a job that took men far less than one. His ramblings had come to an abrupt halt as she stepped gracefully down the stairs, displaying the product of 3 hours of getting ready. Standing before him, she had been a picture of elegance, dressed in a shapely backless black evening gown, which flowed past her ankles but had slits as high as her thighs, and showed off generous amounts of cleavage. Her eyes had rendered him breathless, the bright blue a perfect contrast to her black eye shadow. Her hair had been done up, leaving any man to gawk at the perfect contours of her long neck and shapely shoulders.

"One more round. Bring it! All in."

Dante shifted restlessly in his seat as he waited for the next round of cards to be dealt. It was a nice change, seeing him out of his usual red leather once in a while, though his trusty sword, Alastor, was still strapped to his back, 'in case of emergency'. His perfectly fitting white shirt accentuated his contours beautifully. He wore the first two buttons undone, allowing a peek at his broad chest, a peek women were going crazy over. He had a woman draped over each arm, a blonde on his right and a brunette on his left. They played with his hair and stroked his chest to comfort him about his losses… and probably just for the sake of touching him. Not that he minded. He enjoyed women swooning over him.

"So much for teaching me a thing or two, eh _cousin_?"

Dante laughed at Trish's remark. For the sake of spiting her, he had told anyone he had spoken to in the casino that she was his cousin, leaving him free to flirt with whoever he wanted. The best part of this little scheme was they did look alike enough to be related, from a very, very beautiful family, with their matching eyes and sharp features. She was made in his mother's image, after all. Dante just decided to use that to his advantage.

"I'll win this time, Trish. I've got a good feeling about this."

"Of course you will!"chirped the women on his arms, threatened by any other female Dante addressed. "You're Dante.. you can do anything, you sexy beast.."chimed the brunette.

"Hah! At least some people have faith in me, _cousin_," said Dante, winking.

Trish rolled her eyes at him. She didn't particularly care what Dante said or did; she knew he couldn't take his eyes off her. She'd caught him staring a few times now. Plus, those bitches looked like gold-digging whores. _'Let's see their faces when they realise the bastard's broke.'_

"A-HAH! " said Dante, flipping his cards open. "Royal flush! I wi-"

Dante's words were cut short as the room began to shake. The chandeliers shook violently as pieces of plaster from the ceiling began to fall. A giant clawed hand tore through the wall, forming a hole as though it was Styrofoam. People screamed and ran in complete chaos. The women around Dante's arms shrieked.

Two giant, scaly red legs could be seen from the gaping hole in the wall. Another scaled hand reached in, its long sharp claws flailing about and destroying more of the wall.

"What the hell.." Dante grumbled. He walked to the flailing hand and tapped it with Alastor. "Hey ugly!"

The demon roared with anger, bearing its sharp, ugly fangs. "You dare mock me, _human_?" The colossal beast stood taller than any building, its hideous face marred with anger and thirst for blood. Short, blood red fur covered its trunk, as sharp spikes protruded from its back. Its limbs were cracked and scaly, and exuded a sort of sticky yellow liquid. The stench was unbearable.

"Fooooh, "said Dante, crinkling his nose. "What the hell is that god awful stench?"

The demon raised its leg above Dante. "You insignificant little… get out of my way!" Forcefully, it slammed its foot and stomped on the devil hunter.

"A little slow, aren't cha, big guy?"

The demon whipped its head around to see Dante, now standing on his left, leaning against Alastor, looking positively bored. It lifted its foot in confusion. Dante had just been there.

"Look here, bub. I finally won something, and you had to go and interrupt! I'd say that was pretty rude, don't you think?"

The colossal beast roared and swung its hand in Dante's direction. Dante jumped skilfully, avoiding the attack and swinging his sword at the demon's shoulders. He used the demon's arm as leverage to jump higher and shot the beast in midair. The beast bent over, shooting the foul-smelling yellow exudate from its spikes, which Dante narrowly missed, causing the hotel to be hit instead. The walls of the hotel hit by the slimey goo melted away like hot butter. Dante's eyes lit up.

"Well!" he said, half chuckling. "Now it gets interesting!"

As the demon was about to speak, a small figure jumped through the air, landing a few kicks straight on its face before turning a summersault and landing gracefully next to Dante.

"Took you long enough. How the hell are you going to fight in a dress like that?"

Trish slipped her hands in her slits, pulling out the handguns she had strapped to her thighs. "I'll manage."

She leapt off the ground, firing Luce & Ombra at a speed that rivalled Dante's own skill, her hair flowing wildly in the wind. She was a picture of beautiful, horrible danger.

"Alright," Dante smiled. "Let's do this."

* * *

><p>"Ugh. Fucking demon. Why'd he have to come and fucking ruin my shoes?" Trish grumbled, chucking the pair of broken stilettos into the dumpster.<p>

The pair staggered back into the mess that was the Devil May Cry office, avoiding the cracks in the floor they had yet to fix.

Dante laughed._ Women and their distorted priorities_. "Trish. Most people would be grateful they didn't break their _backs_."

The defeated demon had collapsed on what was left of the once magnificent hotel, reducing it to nothing more than debris. The once glorious chandelier now lay shattered beneath the tonnes of rock. It was only by a stroke of luck that all occupants of the building had already been evacuated, resulting in no casualties. Trish and Dante had left things as they were; they figured the cops could handle the cleaning up. Their part of the job had already been settled, after all. Before they had left however, Dante had managed to hunt the people he had played poker with down and claimed his winnings. To say that he had returned home a happy man would have been an understatement.

The blonde woman thought for a moment and smiled. "Well, whatever said and done, I'm glad we got the exercise. Plus, it was a lot more fun than watching you get your ass owned at poker while those doe-eyed bitches fawned over you."

Dante cocked an eyebrow at her. "You jealous? You could fawn over me too, if you'd like."

Trish rolled her eyes at him. "Keep dreaming."

She whipped her head around and sashayed up the stairs, her hips swinging ever so sensually, in a fashion that was typically Trish.

"Hey Trish? " Dante called.

Halfway up the stairs, she turned to look at him, jerking her head , prompting him to continue.

"You looked beautiful tonight."


	5. The time Lady popped by

**So.. this took some time to write .. because i couldn't decide if i really wanted this to happen or not. hmm. Not entirely happy with it, but if I don't post it God only knows how long I'll take to decide! **

**That and, I'm not so familiar with Lady- all I have to go by is one miserable episode of the anime =.= . ONWARDS!**

* * *

><p>"Dante! Dante OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!"<p>

Lady pounded on the door once more. If he didn't come down soon, she would probably have to break the door down. It was ten in the morning; surely the bastard was awake by now? What was the use of having a devil hunting service if it wasn't open? '_Don't tell me he's actually closed on Sundays,'_ she thought.

She continued to knock relentlessly on the heavy wooden door.

"Ugh," she grumbled. "Lazy half-breed probably spent his night stuffing his face with pizza and booze." She looked up at the sky; it was a very, very sunny day. The heat was beginning to get to her, she had been standing there for a full twenty minutes. She tightened her grip on the newspaper she held in her hand.

"Useless.. lazy.. demon..broke…MALE-"

The door swung open at last, revealing Dante, showing off his rippling muscles in all his shirtless glory. He held one hand up to shield his eyes from the light, squinting , his brow furrowed.

"mm..?"he said drowsily, a hint of annoyance apparent in his voice.

"Well? Aren't you going to let me in?"

Dante grumbled and muttered something intangible under his breath before lazily stepping aside. Lady sighed. The Son of Sparda had definitely just woken up.

"Anyway, I just dropped by to-" Lady paused, glancing around the office, her gaze especially lingering over the broken pool table. "What the fuck happened here?"

Another voice groaned as light footsteps were heard coming down the stairs. "Dante… who was it?" Trish called out sleepily. She stepped off the last step rubbing her eyes, clad only in a lacy white bra and matching thongs. She lifted her hands over her head and stretched, showing off her perfect feminine figure. Bathed in the warm sunlight that crept through the windows, the she-demon looked positively angelic.

"Well, _that's_ a totally appropriate getup," said Lady sarcastically, eyeing the blonde down. Then again, Trish's idea of appropriate was probably very far off from her own, let alone that of the general public. The demon would probably walk around naked if she had the chance. Lady glanced down at her revealing white blouse and mini skirt. She supposed she wasn't any better. " White really isn't your colour, you know."

Trish whipped her head around to face Lady, a sleepy smile creeping up on her face. "I live here. I can wear whatever I want."

"Or _not_ wear whatever she wants," said Dante, whistling playfully. "Hah. Lady's right though, Trish. I much prefer the red pair."

Lady stared at the pair disbelievingly as Trish sauntered over to Dante's miraculously intact sofa, curling up next to him and closing her eyes. There they sat, barely dressed, in an office that looked like it had been carried by the tornado to Oz, and neither acted like anything was the least bit out of the ordinary. Lady shook her head. They had to be mad. Stark raving mad.

"So? What do you want? "said Dante, closing his eyes. " 'there a good reason you interrupted my beauty sleep so early?"

"Early?" said Lady, not daring to believe her ears. "It's fucking TEN."

Trish merely shrugged her shoulders, not bothering to open her eyes. "It's Sunday."

"What the.." Lady covered her face with her hand. Dante was a horrible influence; he and Trish were starting to be a little too alike for her liking. "What the hell were you two doing last night?" she said finally. "_Other_ than destroying _expensive_ public property."

Dante opened his eyes and cocked one eyebrow at her, his handsome face now a picture of confusion. "What're you going on about?"

Lady threw the newspaper onto his lap. "It's all over the news. A _hotel_? Seriously? And what's this about _extortion_?"

Dante glanced down at the newspaper. Plastered on the front page was a large picture of the debris that was once the grand 5-star hotel, with a figure he identified as himself standing proudly with his hands on his hips, next to a woman who rested one armed hand on her hip and the other on her shoulder. The gigantic demon was nowhere in sight, the photo must have been taken after it had disintegrated to ashes.

The headline read: 'Glorified Exterminator Runs Amok".

Dante skimmed through the article, reading about how he had "disturbed the peace" and was "nothing but a mere vandal", finally reaching a paragraph where he had allegedly "extorted large sums of money from innocent bystanders". He glanced at the photo of the writer, just beneath the headlines, and scoffed.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Dante chuckled. "Pretty creative, I must say."

Trish opened her eyes to peek at the papers Dante held on his lap. "That's a horrible shot of me," she jested.

"Great shot of _me_ though," said Dante playfully. "Don't you think I look all strong and macho?"

"You sure look a lot better than he does," said Trish, pointing at the writer's picture. "Think it's all the money he lost to you?"

Lady rolled her eyes. "Demons.."she grumbled. She pulled out her handguns amidst their laughter and banter and fired two warning shots… into their heads.

"That oughtta get your attention."

"Ah you bitch! As if my hangover wasn't enough.." Dante grumbled, rubbing his head as his healing factors began their work. "What the hell is your problem?"

Trish merely pouted and looked up at Lady with big, glassy eyes. "Well, that wasn't very nice," she said teasingly, with a tone of mock hurt.

Lady shot them a look of complete exasperation. "What's _my_ problem?" she began. "How do you go about being perfectly fine with behaving like the very _demons_ we _kil_l?" She felt her blood begin to boil. She had only just begun accepting the fact that not all demons were scum whose existence warranted their extermination. She pointed her gun to them once more.

"Hah,"Dante scoffed. "Good to know you have so much faith in us." He pointed to the picture in the newspaper. "There was a demon there last night. A full demon," he added jokingly, clearing his name of any guilt. "Other than Trish. Big ugly guy, totally ruined my poker game."

"Looks like someone's out to ruin your name then," said Lady, lowering her gun. She placed her hands on her hips. "Want me to take 'em out for you?"

"What, and let me miss out on all the fun? Nah. You girls stay here and catch up. I'll shower up and have a nice little word with this guy."He winked. "I'll be nice."

"Poor bastard won't even know what hit him," said Lady, smiling.

Trish leaned on the arm rest of the sofa, twirling a lock of her hair as she watched his broad bare back. She bit her lip, watching every little movement of his muscles as he made his way up the stairs, disappearing into the darkness of the upper floor, his silver hair glistening magnificently in the sunlight. Despite her best efforts, she found herself dreaming of how strong he was, how skilful he was with a sword, among other things, how he exuded an air of confidence and grace…

She was pulled back to reality by the sound of Lady clearing her throat.

"Yes?"she said huskily.

Lady narrowed her eyes, taking a quick glance around the room before turning to where Dante had just been. She gave Trish a knowing look.

"You little bitch,"she started, a dangerous glint in her eye. She motioned to the ruined floorboards, and then to Dante's precious pool table. "Looks like you've got some explaining to do."


	6. The time Lady and Trish had coffee

** This one is a little bit short.. I actually had a little bit more, but I decided that it would fit better in the next chapter haha. (: If I had added it in here I think the chapter would have ended a little funny..**

** Can anyone catch my reference to the DMC4 Lucifer cutscene? ahaha I love that one. Onwards!**

* * *

><p>"We were just having a little sparring session," said Trish, amidst the clanking of ceramic mugs against the wooden table top. " We do need a little.. stretch.. once in a while. Got a little out of hand is all." She grinned impishly, licking the coffee from her lips.<p>

To Lady's relief, she had finally shown a little modesty, wearing her usual leather corset and skintight pants, though that too left very little to the imagination.

Lady took a sip of her coffee, black and strong, just the way she liked it. It was the perfect cup. She had to make it herself, after all. She didn't trust her blonde companion with the delicate task, and the demon didn't bother to offer.

"Some fight," said Lady, taking another swig. She didn't completely believe the other woman, but she figured she'd let it slide for now. "So how has the bastard been?"

"The usual,"said Trish adding more creamer into her cup. She honestly couldn't understand how Lady could drink something so bitter. "Pizza, booze, women.. some demon slaying in between."

"Ugh," said Lady, rolling her eyes. "_Women_. Don't get me started on him and _women_. Just the other day I saw him chatting up this little doe-eyed brunette.."

Trish listened intently as Lady regaled the story of Dante's shameless flirting, outlining his cheesy but seemingly effective tactics. It wasn't very often at all that she got to indulge in simple girl talk, so she really did enjoy what little talk time she had. She giggled at Lady's animated expressions.

"I mean, who _says_ that?"said Lady, very obviously annoyed. "'You bring light into my darkened world'?_ Really_? Ugh he's so lame." Lady took another quick swig from her mug, fast reaching the last bits of her coffee. "You know what the worst part is? He goes around flashing that smile of his and _wham_. They end up in his bed. Ughh."

"Well, sometimes he lets them touch his abs first," said Trish, feigning innocence.

Lady let out an exasperated sigh. "Honestly, I don't get how they keep falling into his trap. I mean, he takes them a night, then he '_releases_' them, or so he says, sets them_ free_ .." she paused to look into her mug, irritated at the lack of coffee. "I bet he isn't even that good."

"Oh, he has his good days.." said Trish, smiling devilishly at the memories of their little affairs.

Lady continued to ramble about Dante's possible lack of ability for a full minute before pausing abruptly to turn to Trish, registering her words. "Wait..what?"

"He knows what he's doing.." said Trish coyly, biting her lip. "..and I certainly love his enthusiasm."

Lady stared at the blonde for a few moments. "So.. you're telling me… you're _screwing_ him." she said finally.

Trish pouted innocently and shrugged her shoulders. "Occasionally."

"I knew it," said Lady, slapping her hand to her forehead. "Were you not listening at all to what I was saying? Doesn't it bother you at all that he's screwing everything that moves?"

Trish shrugged her shoulders, unfazed. "If he's not looking for anything serious, then so be it. It's not like I'm not enjoying myself." She paused for a moment, looking down into her half-full coffee mug, crinkling her nose. Lady saw the smile disappearing from her face. She placed her hand warmly on the blonde's shoulder, using her other hand to brush the stray gold strands from her flawless face. She had never seen the she-devil hesitate this way before.

"Trish..?"

Trish's clear blue eyes shot up to meet Lady's, a small smile gracing her lips. Her features softened in a way Lady had never seen before, and for one brief, horrifying moment, the demoness looked genuinely vulnerable. Lady's eyebrows shot upwards in panic of what was possibly to come. She was not trained for this.

".. when he_ does_ find someone to be serious with… I don't know what I'd do.." Trish whispered. She glanced down at Lady's comforting hand on her bare shoulder and widened her smile. "You're so human," she said, placing her hand on Lady's. Lady could sense the other woman's feeling of awkwardness. "That is something I'll never be. Humans are so.. complicated."

Lady hesitated. Was the she-devil paying her a compliment or throwing her an insult?

"I mean," started Trish. "It would be so much simpler if I could just beat Dante to the ground and say 'mate with me!'" The sound of her melodious laughter filled the room. "But he is _way_ too human for _that_." Lady sighed in relief. There were no tears to handle. '_Then again, why would there be?_' thought Lady. She was a demon, after all.

"So.._do_ you actually want-" Lady's question was cut short as Trish rose up from her seat, giving herself a long stretch before picking the empty coffee mugs from the table. She turned to the kitchen and placed them in the sink with a loud clank.

"Now if you don't mind, Lady," said Trish, smiling sweetly, "I need to get out for some air. Wanna come with?"

She was obviously uncomfortable with the amount of sharing she had done. Lady rose from her seat and shook her head. "Nah.. I've got a job to do."

Trish laughed. "Lucky you."

"Wait," said Lady, as the she-devil turned to leave. "Aren't you gonna wash those?"

Trish smiled mischievously and winked at the obviously more responsible woman. "Nah. Maybe I'll make Dante take care of it later."


	7. The time Dante waited

**(: **

**I like this chapter better than the last (: esp the last part haha. onwards!**

* * *

><p>Dante walked through the heavy oak doors of Devil May Cry with a bounce in his step, with Rebellion slung on his back and a plastic bag full of beer in his hand. He was thoroughly pleased with himself. He was having a very good day.<p>

It had taken him no more than a couple of hours to track the news writer down, thanks to Dante's amazing personal skills. He had done a quick search and found the newspaper's main office building and he'd used his effective powers of persuasion to get the writer's address out of one of the writer's colleagues. Of course, Dante's idea of persuasion was holding a guy with Rebellion to his throat, but that was a minor detail he was willing to overlook.

Despite getting lost several times and being forced to swallow his pride and ask for directions, Dante found the man's residence in record time. It was very enjoyable, for Dante, watching the little man tremble with fear at the sight of the well-built devil hunter. He wasn't one to harm a person for the heck of it, but he had decided the writer didn't have to know that. Needless to say, Dante had managed an apology from this man- who was definitely the same man he had won against at the casino- and managed to get him to agree to a public apology to be printed in the next day's issue, all while having a little fun while he was at it.

Seeing as he was already in the city, Dante had decided that he would celebrate a little. He had visited some of the more famous sites in the city, flirted as he usually did, and bought the beer he now carried to drink his day away. It was his idea of the perfect day.

Dante placed the beer on his table, slinging his trusty sword off his back and hanging it up with the other weapons on his wall. He glanced at the couch, on which his partner would usually be found lounging, only to find it empty.

"Trish..?" he called, looking around the room. He darted up the stairs and peeked in her room. She wasn't there.

"Hmm." Dante checked his watch; it was 4 o clock. "Where could she be?"

He skipped down the steps two at a time and walked to his desk, picking up the newly bought beer. He walked over to the kitchen to store his new stock, laughing at the mugs that were left in the kitchen sink. '_ That bitch.'_

Dante placed all but one bottle of beer into the fridge, popping the cap off the one he held and sitting himself down on his favourite chair. He lifted his legs onto the table top and leaned back. _'Heh.. she'll be back,' _he thought.

Dante thought for a moment then laughed to himself. "If she doesn't, at least I know the pound won't get her; I'm a good owner, I made sure she wears a collar," he said cheekily.

He loved how that leather collar looked around her slender neck.

Ooooo

The clock struck ten.

Dante stared at his empty pizza box and the beer bottles that littered the floor. He had lounged around the whole day, reading his favourite magazines and binging on alcohol. He had tried watching some tv, but for some reason the all the tv channels seemed to show either football, of which he was not a fan, some sad soap opera he pictured middle aged women crying over, and a back-to back special of the Twilight Saga. Dante shuddered. He wouldn't be caught dead watching some sickening love story about sparkly vampires; if they really _were_ vampires.

Dante's mood lifted as he heard the soft hum of an engine outside. _'Finally,'_ he thought. _'Damned bitch sure took her time.'_

Dante strode over to the door to greet his partner, seeing as he wasn't doing anything anyway. He wondered if he should get her a cellphone, that way she could call him if she was going to be out the whole day. Then again, he figured it was probably none of his business.

As he opened the door, he caught sight of Trish getting off the back of a big, black bike, driven by a man of average build, who wore a black leather jacket. He frowned as he saw her smiling and laughing with the stranger, gripping his arm in what he assumed was a gesture of thanks. She was breathtakingly beautiful when she was happy.

He didn't like what he saw. Since when did Trish ride pillion? Even with him, she didn't do it without a fight. She was the kind of woman who loved being in control, who loved the feel of the wind in her hair and the power of a strong machine under her command. Of course, that made him enjoy making her his passenger even more. That, and the feel of her arms wrapped tightly around his waist, while her warm body rested against his back. He scowled. This guy didn't deserve to experience all that.

Dante cleared his throat loudly, making sure his presence was acknowledged.

Trish whipped her head around to face him, a soft pink caressing her cheeks from all the laughter. "Why, hello Dante." She grinned, gesturing to the man who was with her. "This is Johnny. Johnny you remember Dante, don't you?"

"Ah.. yes! The lesbian partner, am I right?" said the man, smiling to Dante. His dark hair was short and styled decently, not hiding his strong jaw. His eyes were a dark shade of brown.

Dante placed his hands on his hips. "Who the hell are you?" He eyed the man down menacingly. "And what kind of name is Johnny?" he said, his eyes resting on the leather jacket. "You Johnny Blaze or something?"

"He was there when I had that little bike race," said Trish, giggling. "Remember that?"

Dante held his stance, a stern expression on his face. He stayed silent.

"Okay Trish," said the man, turning to face her. "I'd better make a move. Big Mike won't be happy if he knew I was here." He took her hand in his, placing a small kiss on her hand before speeding off. Dante rolled his eyes and made a puking gesture, complete with sound effects.

Trish smiled, messing up Dante's hair in greeting before walking into the shop. He watched her, puzzled at her good mood, as she walked across the office and skipped up the stairs. He followed after her.

He stopped at her bedroom door and rested against the frame as she walked in. "So.. what's the deal with Ghost Rider there?" he asked, shoving his hands in his pocket as he tried his best to appear disinterested.

"Well.. It was raining, and I wasn't gonna walk home in the rain," said Trish as she sat herself down on her bed, unzipping her knee high leather boots. Dante felt himself shudder despite himself as he watched her. "He recognized me standing on the pavement and asked if I wanted to have a drink with him.." She removed each boot slowly, revealing her perfectly painted toenails. Dante gritted his teeth and tried his best not to swallow loudly. Even her feet were attractive.

"So I figured, why not?"

Dante watched as she pulled each of her guns out of their holster, lovingly caressing each one before placing them onto her bedside table. He felt the heat steadily growing inside him as he watched her slender fingers run sensually down the length of her gun, almost as though she was teasing it.

"….after all, he wasn't giving me all this 'sweet cheeks'crap..and it's not like I was going anywhere.."

He watched as her hands slowly made their way to her hips, unbuckling her belt at an agonizingly slow pace. She flung the defeated belt to the floor. He watched her hands intensely, wondering where they would wander to next, willing them to continue.

"Dante?"

He blinked. She was standing right in front of him. When did she move?

"Could you help me with this?"

She turned her back to him, gathering her luscious locks over one shoulder to the front as she gestured to her choker. Dante admired her now exposed back, wanting, needing to touch her creamy skin. He stepped closer, overwhelmed by the intoxicating scent of her skin, mixed with the fresh, fruity scent of her hair. The nape of her neck seemed so inviting, almost begging for his lips.

"So, yeah we had a few drinks, talked.. and when it stopped raining he offered to send me home."

As Dante started his work on the clasp of her choker, his eyes caught the generous view of her full breasts from over her shoulder. He bit his lip in pure agony. As hard as he willed for it not to, his mind wandered to the texture of those creamy mounds, how they felt against his skin, how they tasted..

"Dante?"

Dante realised he'd been holding the ends of her undone choker and released them for her to take. She mumbled a small "Thanks" and turned to face him, her hand toying playfully with the front zipper of her leather corset. Dante watched her hands, not daring to blink, willing, begging for her to pull it. He felt the heat within him rise to extreme levels, threatening to explode.

"Sweet dreams."

Dante stood in the dark corridor, staring at her bedroom door.


	8. The time in the bath n a surprise visit!

**I'm back (: Sorry for the delay! Been concentrating on Nightingale.. getting in 'the zone'and all that! hope you enjoy this!**

**Happy new year! :D**

* * *

><p>"Ah.. Dante.. Mmmh.." she moaned, throwing her head back, her clear blue eyes hidden by heavy lids. She melted under his skilful touch, savouring each sweet sensation.<p>

Dante grinned impishly, satisfied by the pleasure that showed so beautifully on his companion's face.

"Don't stop.." she whispered, still not opening her eyes. She bit her sweet, pink lip as he worked his magic on her, touching her like no man ever had before.

" 'told ya I was good with my hands," said Dante, chuckling deeply. He ran his fingers through her golden tresses, allowing one hand to travel down her slender neck, massaging it lovingly as he moved along. As he reached her elegant shoulders, surrounded by the bubbles from the bath, he made his way back up her neck, his fingers pressing firmly on her scalp.

He looked down at the view before him; he definitely liked what he saw. Her gorgeous form was teasingly hidden by foam, leaving his imagination running absolutely wild. The feel of her hair and skin beneath his hands was amazing, and the fragrance that filled the room set a wonderful atmosphere. He took in a deep breath. He knew offering to wash her hair was a good idea.

He was Dante, afterall. Son of Sparda._ Full_ of good ideas.

It was by a stroke of sheer brilliance that he got to where he was: at the head of the tub, in which lay a beautiful woman, his hands covered with shampoo. What would have made the moment perfect was if he too was unclothed and in the bath _with_ her; but he supposed this was a unique brand of quality time.

Dante had been up most of the night, fighting the thoughts that just wouldn't leave his mind. He had thought of her laugh. He had thought of her smile. He had thought of how amazing she looked in battle, beating the crap out of some poor demon who never stood a chance. He had thought of how lovingly she would polish her beloved Sparda, Luce and Ombra every other weekend, and how attractive she would look doing it. He had thought of her eyes, her beautiful blue eyes, that captivated him like no other. He had thought of her lips, her seductive pink lips, which she used to her advantage. He had thought of the feel of her body against his, how surprisingly warm she was..

And then he had thought about this Johnny. Some guy he didn't know, but sure as hell didn't like; simply because he had come close to _her_.

Dante never saw himself as a one-woman man; to the contrary, he had always strongly believed that love was just not for him. He was like a bee, moving from flower to flower. He had to enjoy life's specials. Why stick to the same old menu all the time?

Yet he couldn't keep her mind off _her_. Everything he saw had Trish written all over it.

So when he had seen her walking down to the hall to the bathroom this morning in her little pink lingerie (which, of course, he had taken the time to drool over,) he jumped out of nowhere like a maniacal stalker, clad only in his white boxers, and offered to wash her hair. After all, he had done it for other girls before, and they had always fallen for it. Although wary at first, she had decided to trust him with her precious locks, and, judging by her current reactions, he didn't disappoint.

"Hey.. Trish?" he started without thinking.

Her eyelids shot open, revealing her magnificent pools of blue, looking straight at him.

Dante bit his tongue hard, before he started spouting some crap about _feelings_ and _relationships_. That would be incredibly un-manly; and Dante felt he was as manly as manly gets. He stared at her for a few moments, dumbfounded, unable to speak.

'_Come on Dante,'_ he thought to himself._ 'say something!'_

He saw the corners of Trish's mouth curve into a mischievous smile, one he was all too familiar with.

"What's the matter, big guy?" she purred. "Demon got your tongue?"

She lifted her hands behind his head and pulled him to her, taking in his mouth with her own. His eyes caught a generous view of the top of her breasts as she worked on his lips, sucking them, nibbling. He felt himself melt under her influence as she caught his tongue between her teeth, teasing him mercilessly.

He needed to reach his hand out, to touch her, feel her, make her know how much he wanted her..

A loud knock was heard from downstairs.

Trish pulled away, licking her lips and smiling cheekily at him. "Guess you'd better go get that, huh?"

Dante hung his head in frustration and sighed heavily. He supposed he should.

Ooooo

Dante made his way to the front door, grumbling amidst the sound of incessant knocking. _'Geez,'_ he thought irritably. '_ What a persistent little bastard.'_

He wished his hardest that it wasn't Lady coming to get more cash out of him. What a way to ruin an already ruined moment.

'_Then again,'_ he thought cheekily. '_ a threesome wouldn't be half bad.'_

He couldn't help but laugh at the thought, despite his bad mood. Lady would probably shoot him dead. Or as close as he could get to dead, by her hand.

Dante swung the door open exaggeratedly, aiming to show his annoyance, totally forgetting his less than decent attire. To his surprise, he was greeted by the shocked and embarrassed look on Kyrie's face, with Nero grinning next to her.

"Happy to see me, old man?" said Nero, gesturing at the apparent bulge in Dante's boxers.

The older man grumbled and brought his hand to his forehead, massaging his temples. '_Little punk,'_ he thought. He hadn't realised that his excitement was so obvious. Rather, he hadn't realised the damned woman had such a profound effect on him. He sighed. It was going to be a long day.

"Ookay," he said, placing his hands on his hips, not daring to look Kyrie in the eyes. "Well, this is… awkward.." Dante cleared his throat, opening the door to let them in. "Why don't you kids come in and sit down.. water's in the fridge.. I think.. booze is there anyway." He turned to the stairs. "I'd better go change. Before I excite you anymore, eh Nero?" As he took the first few steps, he called over his shoulder: "What you kids doing in town anyway?"

"Kyrie and I are on the way to our holiday destination.. just thought we'd stop by, say hi, have a drink..whatever."

"Ah,"said Dante. "Drink? Yeah, sure.. that sounds-"

"Dante!" a voice interrupted from upstairs. Trish emerged from the top of the stairs, dressed in her usual manner, her hair still damp from the bath. Dante grinned and took in a deep breath, enjoying the sweet fragrance of strawberries.

"I'm going out," she stated, walking towards him. He watched as she placed Luce and Ombra ever so lovingly in their holsters. " Thanks for your amazing hands this morning, baby.. perhaps I should request your talents in the bath more often." She flashed him a seductive smile, leaning in and planting a sweet kiss behind his jaw. Dante made it a point to quickly turn his back to his guests; he'd decided they had seen enough of his 'reactions' for today.

Trish looked up to see Nero, obviously trying very hard to look away, and Kyrie, both seated in the office, both obviously uncomfortable. She let out a small giggle and waved.

"Haven't seen you two in a while," she remarked, totally ignoring the awkwardness in the air. "I'd love to stay and chat, but I've got to run. Chat with you later okay?" She winked in Nero's direction before heading out the door.

Oooooo

"So .. I thought you and Trish were business partners?"

Nero had held his tongue for much too long, coming up with simple pleasantries instead of asking this one burning question. He felt he had waited long enough.

Dante looked up from his sundae, looking as though someone had just interrupted a very important moment in his life. In his opinion, sundae time _was _an important moment; a sacred period not to be interrupted by the trivial matters of life. He sighed, put his spoon down and turned to face Nero.

"We are. Hunting partners. Business partners. Whatever." He picked up his spoon again, and helped himself to a spoonful of heaven.

"Looked like much more than that this morning.." said Nero smugly, grinning in Dante's direction.

Dante looked up at Nero once more. This wasn't going to be a quiet affair.

"Well," said Dante, choosing his words carefully. "What's it to you? Trish and I are.. close, you know? She's perfect. A bro and a ho in one." Dante laughed heartily, winking at Nero. "We're really comfortable with each other, kid. We go a long way back."

"Yeah. _Reaall _comfortable. What with your 'amazing hands in the bath' and all."

Dante scowled at Nero's response. For a moment he tried to decide which scenario was worse: Nero thinking he was shagging Trish in the bath, or Nero finding out that he, Dante, the famed demon slayer, was doing nothing but _washing _ a woman's _hair._

"Oh shut up. That's none of your business."

"Are.. are you going to marry her?" asked Kyrie sweetly, a soft pinkish hue caressing her cheeks.

Dante looked at her, completely perplexed. Marry _Trish? _He laughed to himself. "Nah, don't think marriage is my style." He had said the words convincingly, though at that moment he began to actually think of the possibility of marriage. How he'd wake up to her face in the mornings, how they would be so happy, maybe even raise a family together.

He couldn't help but smile at the thought. They would make horrible parents. Their kid would learn to shoot a gun and wield a sword before he learnt his abc's. He was pretty sure that kind of parenting was frowned upon.

'_What the hell is wrong with me,' _he thought. _'I'm turning into a fucking chick.'_

"Are _you _going to marry _him?_" he asked, trying to get his mind off his more sentimental thoughts.

"Yes. One day." Dante could see the joy radiating from her, her eyes so loving and warm as she looked up at Nero, whose face had also softened as he gazed at her pretty face.

All this lovey dovey shit was making him sick.

Dante cleared his throat, forcing the two to turn their attention to him.

"I wish she could have joined us," said Kyrie thoughtfully. "I'd love to spend some time with the both of you. Perhaps tonight?" she asked sweetly, looking at Nero for confirmation.

"Tonight? Sure, I could ask her, if I see the damned woman," said Dante, rolling his eyes. "You game for a little dancing?"

" 'She the dancing type?" asked Nero, rather taken aback by the older man's suggestion.

"Who, Trish? Hell no." Dante thought for a moment. "Well, actually, I suppose she could be, if she wasn't so busy drinking with the men- and starting a brawl." Dante scoffed. "She does enjoy a good fight. Had to pull her out of a few before, or she would've killed them all no problem. Good thing about taking her home after she's gotten a little frisky is.. the sex is_ phenomenal_." Dante whistled, biting his lip as he thought of those fond, fond moments.

"I only suggested it cause I thought Kyrie here might be into it," he concluded.

Kyrie stared at him, speechless, her cheeks now flushed a deep crimson.

"Wait," started Nero. "Did you just say.."

"Well, that's all the time I've got for now kid,"said Dante, finishing the last spoonful of ice cream before rising from his seat. "Demons don't kill themselves you know."

* * *

><p><strong>That review button longs for your touch. It does.<strong>


	9. The time Dante Sang

**Hey all (: Guess who's back! :3**

**Sooo sorry for the absence- uni has been taking up alot of my time. I had actually written this chapter earlier, then I wasn't very happy with it, then.. I couldn't decide how to change it so i just modified a few things and hoped for the best.**

**As usual, I'm so grateful for all of you who read and review and add to favourites and all that :D**

**Disclaimer: not only do I not own DMC, I do not own Elvis Costello's "She"either.**

**Happy reading (:**

* * *

><p>Lady took a sip of her warm water and sighed. At least <em>she<em> had the decency to quit while she was ahead. She had always prided herself on being disciplined; how else could she expect to reach the level of fitness she was at now? A few drinks were enough for her.

Unfortunately, the same could not be said for _some _people.

The table before her was littered with glasses of various shapes and sizes as Dante continued shot after shot, drink after drink. Though his speech was slurred and almost nonsensical he didn't seem to be anywhere near stopping; demanding more to drink, round after round.

Lady breathed in deeply, taking in the familiar musty scent of the local bar. She had been roped into this whole idea earlier that day, when she had decided to pay Dante a little visit, only to find him in the company of the younger man and the pure sunshine that was Kyrie. She didn't think it would have been a bad idea; after all, it wasn't every day that she saw the younger couple. She was, however, grateful that none of them were too keen on dancing, as was their original idea; she was just not in the mood. At all. She would have liked to see Dante force her into that one. She would have blown the bastard's head off.

The old wall clock on her left told her it had just turned 2. _'Two in the fucking morning; and I'm stuck babysitting this bastard.'_ She was not amused. Beside her, she saw Nero fiddling with his drink with one hand, while the other wrapped around Kyrie as she slept peacefully. Lady couldn't help but smile. Beneath that punk-ass attitude and quick mouth was a decent kid.

"Dante. Hey _Dante!_" she called, as the man took another swig from his half-empty mug. "Haven't you had enough already? I _really _doubt she's coming."

"mmngshh'll be here," he slurred, turning his head around, catching sight of the mike that stood at the front of the room. It was karaoke night. "Oh _yeahhhhhh,"_ said Dante, grinning. "Imma go teach that mike who's boss."

Dante rose from his seat and stumbled over to the mike, flipping through the karaoke song options, leaving Lady to watch in disdain. Dante's obviously drunken state despite his exceptionally high tolerance for alcohol was testimony to how much he had taken that night.

Because Trish had yet to return by the time they had wanted to leave, Dante had left her a note on the fridge, telling her their whereabouts and asking for her to join them. Had they been two _other _people, Lady would have found this gesture to be rather _sweet. _ She didn't think the word suited the pair very well.

That message was left 4 hours ago. _'4 fucking hours. Can't this bastard give up already?'_

"Oh no.." said Nero suddenly, grabbing Lady's attention. The opening melody of a familiar song began to play. Dante stood proudly by the mike, waiting for his cue.

"SHEEEEE…May be the face I can't forgetttt…. The trace of pleasureee or regrettt…may be my treasure or the price.. I have to payyy…" he sang, surprisingly steadily, despite his drunken state. He continued to sing the words to Elvis Costello's 'She', oblivious of everyone who was watching, fuelled by his fill of liquid confidence, unfazed and unaware of his irregularities in pitch.

"What the- HAH. I'm never gonna let that old man forget THIS!"said Nero, laughing. Lady laughed along with him. "I never took him to be the soppy type."

"Well," a sensual voice purred. "What have I missed?"

Lady turned to see Trish standing behind her, dressed in her usual manner with a leather jacket over her corset, her hands on her hips. A mischievously bemused smile graced her face as she watched Dante's display.

As the music reached its instrumental portion, Dante caught sight of Trish and grinned. "Hey babe," he said, his voice still slurred. "What took ya?"

She waved at him.

Dante pointed in her direction and continued his song, his eyes intense and fixed on her. "She.. who always seems so happy in a crowdd… whose eyes can be so private and so proud.." He walked over to her as he sang, pulling the mike as far as its wire would allow him to. He reached out to touch her face, caressing her soft cheek with his thumb. "No one's allowed to see them.. when they cry.."

"She.. may be the love that cannot hope to last.. may come to me from shadows of the past.. that I'll remember.. till the day I die.."

Dante threw his head back dramatically and fell to his knees, obviously lost in the ecstasy of song. Song.. and alcohol. "Sheeeeeee….. may be the reason I survive.. the why and wherefore I'm alive.."

Trish stood dumbstruck as she watched him. She furrowed her brow despite her smile. "Is he.. drugged?"

"Don't think so,"said Lady, amidst her laughter. "Though he might as well be."

Dante grabbed Trish's hand as he sang his final line: "The meaning of my life is.. !"

He kissed her hand softly, then spoke into the mike. "I love you, Trish. I love you."

Nero laughed harder than ever. A small whack on his arm made him look down, finding Kyrie, awake and frowning at him. "I think.. I think it's sweet, Nero,"she said softly.

"You wouldn't if you knew how much the bastards been drinking!" said Nero between laughs.

Trish rolled her eyes, her cheeks slightly more flushed than they usually were. "It's the alcohol."

Dante turned the other way, got on all fours and began to puke.

"ugh.. "said Trish. "C'mon Dante.. Let's go home."

In a swift movement, Trish slung Dante over her shoulder and started to walk out, ignoring the shocked expressions of the bystanders, and stopping to mouth a quick 'sorry' to the bartender.

Oooooo

Dante squinted at his surroundings, the warm rays of morning caressing his skin and piercing his sensitive eyes. Unable to see past the blinding light, he groaned at the searing pain, mentally cursing himself for having had so much to drink. It must have cost a fortune. He swore to himself. Lady was going to have his head.

"Ugh.."

His head pounded mercilessly, a deep nausea accompanying the pulsating pain. He gripped his head, swearing audibly.

'_Where the fuck am I?'_

The texture of soft blankets told him he was definitely not left in the bar. For that, he was grateful.

"So many nasty words so early in the morning?" a familiar voice purred.

Dante didn't have to open his eyes to know who it was.

"Ugh.. if you knew how I felt you'd be fucking cursing too."

"If you knew what I had to clean up.." she decided against finishing the sentence, sauntering over to the windows to pull the curtains, shielding Dante's delicate eyes form the violent rays.

"How're we doing today. Soldier?"

Dante forced his eyes open slowly, catching his breath at the sight that greeted him. He found himself gazing into her endless blue eyes, her face a mere inches from his. He dared himself to look a little lower, catching a generous view of her chest, longing to be freed from the constraints of her corset, almost touching his bare chest.

_Wait.. bare? _

"_Oh fuck. _Trish. Did we..?"

Trish giggled at his loss of words and animated hand gestures. The faint flush of his cheeks was a rare sight.

"Why? Is it so bad to have slept with me? It's not like we haven't done it before."

"What? N-Nah. It's just.." he stammered, caught off guard. _'It's just I don't know what kind of crap I was spouting last night.' _Nor could he account for any of his actions.

"Don't worry babe," she winked, causing the red in his cheeks to deepen. "Your clothes were covered with sick- I had to throw them into the wash."

Dante sighed with relief.

"Hey Dante.." she started, handing him a glass of water, which he accepted gratefully. She placed a tray laden with a hearty breakfast by his bedside. "Kyrie and Nero are going off to an island.. they asked if we'd like to go along. Personally, I'd love to get away for a while.. you game?"

Dante looked up from his glass and hesitated a few moments, before finally giving her a brief nod.

"Sure, if you promise to bring that little black bikini you have," he said cheekily, winking at her.

She chuckled lightly and rose from her seat, excusing herself so as to let the younger couple know. His eyes were fixed on the sensual swaying of her hips as she made her way to his doorframe, stopping briefly to look over her shoulder at him.

"By the way," he purred, her eyes glistening mischievously. "I never knew you could sing."

* * *

><p><strong>Pleasee press the button? (:<strong>


End file.
